For the Sake of Being with You
by Demon Eyes
Summary: AU -- Obi-Wan/Padme Romance -- What if Padme had loved Obi-Wan instead of Anakin? How would this change their futures? Another take on Episode II
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I am not George Lucas. For those of you wonder, I have never been George Lucas and don't plan on being George Lucas anytime soon. I do, however, own a very powerful action figure... what was I saying? Right. Don't own Star Wars, nor characters, nor actors ::hides Ewan in closet:: No really, I don't.  
  
**Author Note: **My first Star Wars fic, _and _my first Obi/Padme fic (gaaah!). Please be somewhat kind in reviews, though flames don't bother me much (many people know this if they read another one of my fics @.@). Be advised that this IS Obi/Padme (if you just missed it before or in the summary). Also be advised that Anakin _was _hurt during the making of this fan-fic. Sorry ::hangs head in shame::  
  
  
  


**For the Sake of Being With You**  
:: Demon Eyes ::  
  
  
_~ Chapter One ~_  


  
  
  
It had been 10 years since she had seen either of them, and now the Jedi pair were on their way to her Courasant appartments that hour. Senator Amidala, or Padme as she prefered to be called, paced somewhat nervously around her circular bedroom. Her constant companion, Dorme, sat poised on the bed, her eyes every knowing as she watched her younger friend. Only she didn't know.  
  
  
"Are you still shaken up about the assasination attempt, m'lady?" Sabe asked her in a hushed tone, guessing that to be the reason her friend appeared so nervous. She, too, was still afraid for Padme's life and mourned the death of their friend, Corde.  
  
  
Padme stopped pacing and looked at her friend. Quickly, she decided that, yes, she should tell her that was why she was nervous, because even in her own mind, being nervous to see Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker again after all those years was silly and childish. "Yes, Dorme," she said, attempting a weak smile. "You know me so well."  
  
  
"Here," Dorme offered, as she stood up from the bed, "rest for awhile. The Jedi shouldn't be here for atleast an hour, unless they plan to teleport here." Padme groaned in response.  
  
  
"But I can't rest! I have to be alert and-"  
  
  
"Shush," Dorme commanded, and then left the room, dimming the lights as she did so.  
  
  
Padme sighed in frustration, falling back onto the bed, her untied hair sprawling across her face. She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the darkened ceiling. Obi-Wan and Anakin... it had been so long. She wondered if she would even recognize the young boy from Tatooine, or if he would even remember her. Would Obi-Wan remember her?  
  
  
The senator smiled at her memory of the young Jedi padawan. Of course, now he would be a Knight, ad Master. But still, his memory lingered. His short hair and padawan braid, his incredibly deep eyes that saw into mind and soul, the way he moved. Of course, she had never admitted to anyone, even herself, that she harbored feelings for him. No, it was simply a crush or infatuation and that was all.  
  
  
But still, she did wonder whether he remembered her, the young teenage Queen he had helped protect 10 years ago. Padme smiled sadly. No, of course not. The event hadn't even been important to a Jedi, and if she remembered correctly, he had never seemed to like her that much. Too headstrong and independant, compared to Obi-Wan who was stern, composed and mature, even for his young age.  
  
  
Sighing, she turned her thoughts away. She never expected to be in love, let alone be in love with a Jedi, or Jedi Master Kenobi, or, the truely impossible, have said Jedi return her feelings. It was just a nice thought to occupy boring and lonely times and a dream or two...thousand. She blushed at the thought.  
  
  
Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, as thoughts drifted from her job in the senate, to current events, and eventually, against her will, they drifted back to Obi-Wan, and a rather vivid dream played through her head as she drifted into a light nap.  
  
  
A knock at the door woke her too soon, and Padme found herself struggling for breath as she sat up, remembering only vague details from her daydream that were enough to make her blush in extreme embarassment infront of no one. "Yes?" Padme called to the door, quickly composing herself.  
  
  
Jar Jar stuck his head through the crack in the door, and his gungan mouth smiled. "Senator, the Jedi be arriving soon."  
  
  
Padme blinked rapidly several times, furious at herself for drifting to sleep. "Thank you, Jar Jar. Will you please call Dorme for me?" As soon as she said the words, her friend pushed her way past the gungan and into the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
  
"M'lady?" she said, a smile tugging at her lips as she saw her friend's furious gaze.  
  
  
"Why did you wait until now to wake me up? I'm not at all ready to accept guests," Padme said, motioning to the simple silk gown she had changed into after her meeting with Palpatine. It was white with thin straps that only came to about mid-thigh. The area over her breasts were covered with two layers of lace instead of silk. Over this, which she had shrugged off before falling asleep, she wore a long royal blue robe. Her hair was a complete mess as well.  
  
  
Dorme gave the senator a genuine smile. "Oh, I don't know. I don't think the Jedi would be too upset to meet their new protectee in such a condition."  
  
  
"Dorme," Padme said warningly.  
  
  
"I know, I know!" she grinned, and immediatly headed to Padme's closet. "I'm sure we can get you dressed and do your hair in record time."  
  
  
"You better," Padme muttered, her thoughts now warily turned to think of being placed under protection. She did not need nor want said 'protection'. That's what her guards were for.  
  
  
Still... another chance to see Obi-Wan... maybe it wouldn't be too bad.  
  
  


:://~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//::  


  
  
Padme was impressed. Dorme had been able to get her into a bulky dress, her hair done diplomaticly and ready and waiting to recieve her guests in the ten minutes before the Jedi arrived. She sent Jar Jar to meet the pair, knowing that they might like to see an old friend before meeting her. As well, she was incredibly nervous and also hoped Jar Jar to stall them for a few seconds extra to compose herself.  
  
  
As the outside elevator arrived she could hear their voices coming from the hall, and her knees immediatly weakened as she recognized the accented voice of the Jedi Master. With a firm nod, Padme sent Dorme and Typho ahead of her, then followed, two escorts positioned behind her. It was a formal reception, but she somehow felt silly when meeting the Jedi in this manner.  
  
  
"Senator Padme!" Jar Jar's voice rang out as he entered the seating room, and then stepped aside, revealing two men behind him. "Lookee, lookee. Tis Jedi arriving!"  
  
  
Padme's breath caught in her throat as she laid eyes upon the older Jedi. Aside from a thick beard he had grown which not only made him appear wiser but rugged, and longer hair that made him look younger, his face had not changed much. He still appeared stern and age-worn, but at the moment, he was smiling brightly at the reunion.  
  
  
It was their reunion that renewed her feelings, and she wondered if Jedi were allowed to love. If there was hope of a relationship... but of course, there wasn't. Too complicated, not only him being a Jedi, but her a Senator. And so, he would ever remain a crush in her heart and dreams.  
  
  
Her eyes probed his as she tried to search for any emotion, but they seemed clear of any human emotion and she supposed that was how they were meant to be. A Jedi probably let no emotion show through their stone stance. The disappointment of finding no pure joy in his eyes at seeing her abled her to relax in his presense.  
  
  
"Master Kenobi, it's an honor to have you here," she choked out as smoothly as if she was unaffected, and ended the statement with a nod of her head.  
  
  
"Senator Amidala, it's a pleasure to see you again," Obi-Wan returned as formaly, bowing at the waist to her.  
  
  
Padme blushed. Had he really meant that or only used it as a formality? She wondered if he really was happy to see her, as happy as she was to see him... Her thoughts were interupted as her eyes caught sight of the man behind him.  
  
  
He opened his mouth to say something else, but thought better of it as he saw her eyes flicker to the young man behind him.  
  
  
She could tell he was younger then her, but he was so much taller. His hair was cut similar to that of Obi-Wan in his padawan days, and the braid was there. His outfit, however, was made of leather and dark, unlike the billowing robes she had always seen Jedi wear. And despite the fact that she knew Anakin would be there, it took a moment for it to register that this was Anakin.  
  
  
"Ani?" Padme said in suprise, as she looked at the man the young Tatooine slave had grown into. "Is... is that you?"  
  
  
Anakin was grinning brightly now that she had said his name, rather his nickname. "Hello, Padme," he replied, bowing as Obi-Wan had. "It been 10 years and you've grown more beautiful. More beautiful then you are in my dreams." He paused, realizing what he had said, and tried to cover it up, fumbling on his words. "I-I mean, for a Senator..."  
  
  
While Padme continued to smile, inside she grew more nervous then before. She had not expected Anakin to have feelings for her, as he so boviously did. Even as a Jedi, he was unable to hide his affection for her. And she didn't return nor want that affection, but instead the affection of his Master. She felt only for the younger boy in a brotherly way.  
  
  
"You've grown, too," she replied, carefully, and then added, hoping to discourage him just a little. "But, you'll always be that little boy on Tatooine."  
  
  
The Senator then moved to sit on the couch where Dorme had previously taken a seat. She made sure to keep her eyes focused on her hands, the table, the floor, the ceiling, anywhere away from Obi-Wan as Typho introduced herself, and then showed the two Jedi to seats across from Padme.  
  
  
She listened to her secruity captain explain a little to the two Jedi before she broke in. "I really don't need the extra secruity, Master Kenobi," Padme said, but she was focusing on the area behind the Jedi rather then his eyes. "I'm perfectly fine with the secruity I have now."  
  
  
"I'm sure," the Jedi Knight smiled, "but still, a little extra protection couldn't hurt."  
  
  
"That's right," Anakin interjected, his grin surpassing Obi-Wan's slight smile, "We wouldn't want you harmed because you refused two Jedis."  
  
  
"Senator Amidala might be headstrong, but no matter what she says," Typho said lightly, "the extra protection is greatly appreciated."  
  
  
Padme just looked at the floor, not wanting to object. She really did want Obi-Wan and Anakin around, even if she believed it wasn't nessasry.  
  
  
"Of course," Obi-Wan said to the secruity captain, "we'll do our best to protect the Senator."  
  
  
Anakin added, "And find out who would want to kill you, Padme."  
  
  
"Anakin," the elder Jedi countered with a sigh, "the council only requested we protect her--"  
  
  
"And," Anakin interupted, sensing where his master was going,"to protect her we need to find out who is behind the attacks."  
  
  
Padme watched silently as the Master and Padawan fought without fighting, and she could clearly tell that Anakin was a rebellious boy and didn't want to do everything he was told. Arrogant, perhaps, but Obi-Wan also seemed to be doing a good job of keeping him from straying his Jedi path.  
  
  
She then realized that her eyes were locked on the facial features of the older Jedi, and she found herself unable to look away. She became annoyed that her innocent crush was overwhelming her, and longed for the day when she would find affection for a man who could love her back.  
  
  
As the argument drew to a close, Obi-Wan turned back to look to her and Anakin looked away, dejected. Padme noticed a slight tug of a smile at his lips as he caught the senator staring at him. She quickly looked to the floor again. If she hadn't taken that nap, she would have excused herself to her bedroom. But she wasn't tired and did not want to be confined to her room. So instead, she said to the Jedi, still refusing to meet either glance, "Well, I guess it's settled, despite my own wishes, that you'll be staying. Have the two of you eaten anything?"  
  
  
The Jedi Master shook his head, answering for them both as Anakin was still brooding, "No, we haven't, m'lady."  
  
  
Padme smiled. "Good. Then I wish that both of you join me for dinner in half an hour."  
  
  
"That's very kind, but we wouldn't impose-"  
  
  
"Master Kenobi, I'll have no argument. You haven't eaten and I intend to see my... bodyguards... well fed. I'll have a maid show you to your rooms and then escort you to the dining hall." She rose from her seat, followed by Dorme, and then the two Jedi. "If you'll excuse me..."  
  
  
Both men bowed to her and she turned to her rooms and she barely registered Anakin calling after her. "I look foward to dining with you, Padme."  
  
  
Padme turned to smile at the boy's words, but instead she caught Obi-Wan's gaze. He was smiling in such away that no one else noticed except her, and as soon as he realized she had seen him, he composed his face back to it's emotionless state.  
  
  
It was all she could do to keep her knees from giving out until she was safely inside her room.  
  
  


:://~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//::  


  
  
The rooms the two Jedi had been given were amazing. They consisted of several different rooms all leading from the main sitting room and each room was decorated in maroon and light blue, two colors Obi-Wan never thought would go together, but whoever had designed the rooms had done it perfectly.  
  
  
Before the maid could excuse herself, Obi-Wan made sure to position himself infront of the door and then said to her, "The Senator is very kind, but we really don't need rooms. We'd be happier staying closer to Senator Amidala, incase we are needed."  
  
  
The maid smiled at him, "I believe the young man has other ideas." Indeed, Anakin was excitedly walking from room to room, looking at everything there was to look at, and sitting on every couch, chair and bed. He had never stayed in a room like this. Most of the places Jedi went were dumps and therefore had very bad living arangements.  
  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, "Fine, I guess it'll be good to have some space."  
  
  
As Obi-Wan let her pass to the door, the woman turned, still smiling, and said, "I'll be back shortly to escort you both to the dining hall."  
  
  
"Thank you," the Jedi said with a bow, as she left the room.  
  
  
Finding the nearest couch, Obi-Wan sat down and filtered Anakin out of his attention as he thought. His first thoughts were of Senator Amidala. It was true, her appearance didn't look much different from the young queen he had known 10 years prior, but her face had matured and she had become more beautiful. As beautiful as his dreams... Anakin was not the only one who dreamed of the Naboo Senator. When he had met Padme as a young padawan, near Anakin's age, he had been attracted to her immediatly. But, he hated her attitude and the way she was headstrong and didn't think. Now, years later, she seemed almost the same and yet mature. All he knew was that the feelings he was having could never be acted upon.  
  
  
While he his best to think of anything else, he found it impossible, which was frustrating for the Jedi. He had always been able to control his thoughts but Padme remained ever present. He remembered the look in her eyes when they first arrived; that look mirrored his own in a way, although as a Jedi he could hide it. He had been nervous meeting her again, but had kept it to himself. But that look when he and Anakin arrived was enough to make him crummble. And then, Obi-Wan had caught the senator staring at him. He smiled at the memory of the look on her face as he turned to look at her.  
  
  
Padme had also seen that smile. That smile he never let anyone see. Obi-Wan hadn't expected her to turn around, or even look to him. And now, the Senator new that he had been smiling at her. All of this lead to one thought that he kept in the back of his mind, and never said. A thought he had carried around for 10 years. And still, after that meeting, he wouldn't say it.  
  
  
A blur passed before his eyes several times before Obi-Wan realized Anakin was waving a hand infront of his eyes. "Master?" the boy grinned as the older jedi became aware again. "Welcome back to the living, Master."  
  
  
"Anakin," he replied, annoyed, and stood up from the couch.  
  
  
Anakin, though, ignored the annoyance in his master's voice and continued talking. "I can't believe it was ten years and she hasn't changed at all. She's still so beautiful... but she hardly noticed me."  
  
  
Obi-Wan offered a small smile to his padawan. "She noticed you, Anakin."  
  
  
"But she thinks of me as a boy still."  
  
  
"She's just seen you for the first time in years, of course she'll think of you as the boy she knew. Just wait awhile, Padawan." Anakin nodded in resignation and layed down on the couch Obi-Wan had been sitting on.  
  
  
The Jedi Master, seeing his couch being taken, walked over to the small balcony the room held. Opening the glass he walked out onto it, getting lost in the busy Courasant airways. The sky seemed to becoming overcast and Obi-Wan wondered if rain was soon coming. The weather. He was thinking about something like the weather because he did not want to think about...  
  
  
Padme. And there she was, on the balcony of her own rooms, some yards away to the right from where he stood. She was wearing a blue robe and her hair had been let down. The chesnut locks were slightly curled and flew across her face in the wind. Obi-Wan could tell, even from this distance, that she was distraught about something, but he did not want to invade her thoughts to find out what that was.  
  
  
Instead, he just watched her, hoping that she wouldn't notice him. A number of absurd day dreams ran through the Jedi's mind; jumping the distance of the balconies and kissing the young senator was one of the cleaner ones. Obi-Wan was furious at himself for thinking of her like that, especially with Anakin in the next room. But his feelings were too strong, perhaps enhanced in someway by the Force. He didn't know why he felt the attraction so strongly but the urge to feel her lips on his, her body against his own...  
  
  
Again, furious with himself, he looked to the sky and the airways, scolding himself for thinking such thoughts, and promising anyone, anything, that he would not act on what he wanted. Especially since Padme did not feel the same way. Or so Obi-Wan told himself, while his heart knew differently.  
  
  
Obi-Wan saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and he felt the Senator returning inside. He breathed a sigh of relief as a knock came at the door. The Jedi Master returned inside to see Anakin opening the door to the maid.  
  
  
"Are you ready to go?" she asked, looking from Anakin to Obi-Wan.  
  
  
Anakin grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "We're ready!"  
  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, reminding himself to talk to Anakin about keeping his emotions kept inside.


	2. Rescue

**Disclaimer:** Still not George Lucas (damn).  
  
**A/N:** Wow, I didn't expect to get so many reviews so quickly. Thanks to everyone who reviewed (even that person who flamed, because flames fuel the fire, as they say) and I hope that everyone is as happy with this chapter as they were with the first.**_  
_**

  
  
  
  
For the Sake of Being with You  
::Demon Eyes::  
**_  
_**  
~Chapter Two~**  
  
**  
  


  
The young maid smiled at the padawan's excitement and started leading the two jedi's down the hall. Anakin followed her and Obi-Wan had to catch up to the pair. "Anakin," he said once matching the boy's stride, "you have to be mindful of your emotions."  
  
  
Obi-Wan was hit by a sort of nostalgia at this, his memory fading back to a similar conversation he had with Qui-Gon years before. In his heart, he still mourned his fallen master, but as everyone eventually did, he had moved on.  
  
  
"But, Master-"  
  
  
"I know, Anakin," the Jedi said with a nod, "I do know. But, please, try to keep your emotions harbored just a little. Emotions get in the way of the Force."  
  
  
Anakin looked at his hands and mumbled, "Yes, Master."  
  
  
"And be mindful of your future."  
  
  
The padawan looked up from his hands to glare at his master, "What do you mean by--" His words were cut off as he walked head first into a column that he hadn't noticed due to his "emotions" and especially his brooding.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled brightly as the maid walked on, unaware that anything had happened. "See what emotions do? If you had been calmer you would have seen that column."  
  
Anakin just shook his head at his own ignorance. "You're right, Master."  
  
"Of course I am," Obi-Wan replied, pretending to be surprised that the padawan would think otherwise.  
  
The pair continued on to the dining hall in silence, Anakin rubbing his nose. They arrived before the Senator to the dining hall, a long room with a dark marble floor and gray walls. The table and chairs were all a silver metal and two chandeliers hung over the table, which easily sat 20 people. The walls were mainly bare.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin were led over to the table, near the head. The Jedi master was seated to the right of the head seat, while his padawan sat across from him. Obi-Wan took off his bulky robe, draping it over the back of the chair. His cream robes were a definite contrast to the dark robes of his padawan.  
  
They only waited a few moments before Dorme walked in, and stopped by the door. It wasn't Padme that walked in next, but an angel. The dress she wore was an incredibly light blue that was almost white. The top of the dress was a halter and was lined by gold that formed a diamond before continuing behind her neck. A navy blue sash was tied around her hips, a piece of the material trailing behind her. An armband of gold was on either arm and attached were the "sleeves" of the dress which were long and flowing. Her hair remained untied, exactly like Obi-Wan had seen on the balcony.  
  
As she entered the dining hall, Obi-Wan got to his feet, transfixed, and Anakin clumsily followed. The Senator greeted Anakin with a nod, "Good evening, Anakin."  
  
The Padawan was grinning uncontrollably and bowed slightly, "You look beautiful tonight, Padme."  
  
She just smiled at his words and then looked to Obi-Wan. A flash of emotion went through her eyes as she looked to him, and her smile widened. He then realized that he was grinning almost as much as Anakin was, and quickly fixed his face, bowing. "Good evening, Senator Amidala."  
  
Padme nodded to Obi-Wan too, but she blushed as she looked away from the Jedi, and took her seat. Obi-Wan and Anakin sat back down after her.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to join me," Padme said, picking up a crystal glass filled with water and sipping it.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, "Actually, you decided for us." Padme returned a guilty smile.  
  
"But we're happy to be here," Anakin added. "It's been so long since we've seen you."  
  
"You're right, it has," Padme responded as the first course of the meal arrived, "I really would like to hear everything that's been going on in your lives."  
  
The dinner continued on as Anakin explained to Padme about his training. Obi-Wan remained mostly silent, offering a detail or two, but he mainly kept his eyes on his food or a drink or Anakin. A childish thing to do, yes, but if he even glanced at Padme again he was afraid he'd loose control.  
  
He also watched as Anakin nearly drank an entire bottle of wine himself. The boy had always been fond of drinking liquor whenever he could and his nervousness probably added to his need to drink more and more. Obi-Wan was afraid he'd do something irrational but didn't want to embarrass the boy by telling him to stop.  
  
By the end of the night, Padme knew everything about Anakin's life from the time they had separated on Naboo to the day before. And she seemed to be content with hearing every detail. As she swallowed the last piece of desert, a delicious sherbet, she turned to Obi-Wan, who was finally able to look at her. "You've been so quiet all night."  
  
"Yes, well, Anakin loves to hear himself talk," he smiled.  
  
"Hey!" the padawan replied, somewhat slurred, "I resent that."  
  
Padme noticed the youth's somewhat drunken state and decided it was time to end the evening, before he drank anymore. She opened her mouth to say something but instead let out an incredibly long yawn.  
  
"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said, after she had finished yawning, "We shouldn't be keeping you up when you're so tired."  
  
"No, it's fine. I don't know why I'm so tired. But I should retire now, big day tomorrow," Padme stood up, and Obi-Wan followed. Anakin remained seated, smiling oddly at Padme.  
  
"I think Anakin should be put to bed as well." Padme and Obi-Wan shared a look over the drunken boy.  
  
Dorme walked over then, and spoke to Obi-Wan, "I'll escort the Senator back to her rooms, if that's fine with you."  
  
Obi-Wan wanted to protest, saying it was part of his duty, but Anakin needed to be guided safely back to his room. So he nodded in submission, "Alright, but I think I'd feel more comfortable spending the night outside the Senator's rooms, just in case."  
  
Padme smiled warmly at the Jedi, and Obi-Wan's limbs froze. "Thank you, Master Kenobi." She then turned to Anakin and said her goodnights before walking out of the dining hall with Dorme.  
  
Obi-Wan stared wistfully after her for a moment and then remembering Anakin, hoisted the younger Jedi to his feet. "Come on, young padawan, to bed with you."  
  
Anakin smiled crookedly at Obi-Wan, his eyes glossed over, "She so pretty, huh?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, leaving Anakin's side for a moment to retrieve his cloak from the chair. He threw it over his shoulders, not having time to put his arms through the sleeves, since the padawan seemed to be on the verge of falling over.  
  
The Jedi quickly caught his student and started leading the boy out, "Anakin, we're gonna have a talk about your drinking habits."  
  
"I do not haf drink prob...probl...," he didn't finish his sentence because he started laughing hysterically.  
  
The older Jedi groaned as Anakin collapsed on his shoulder. "You are never having another drink, Anakin."  
  
He had made it only a few feet down the hall when Typho came running up to him, looking distressed. "Master Jedi!" he yelled, stopping next to pair. "Master Jedi, the Senator's disappeared!"  
  
Obi-Wan blinked, furious with himself for letting her go alone. "What happened, Captain?"  
  
Typho shook his head. "I don't know, Master Kenobi. I came down the hall and saw Dorme passed out on the floor. I woke her and she started sobbing that the Senator was gone."  
  
"Blast," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath, staring at the padawan drooling on his shoulder. "Captain, do you have any idea what might have happened, where she could have gone?"  
  
He shook his head. "I can't believe this happened."  
  
"It's not your fault, it's mine," Obi-Wan said sadly. "Alright, send out all your men, check the air, the ground, everywhere. As soon as I can get Anakin to function properly, we'll go out on our own search."  
  
Typho nodded, and wished his luck before running off to do as the Jedi had ordered.  
  
The guilt he felt was pushed aside and he put his attention to waking Anakin. "Anakin, Anakin!" he yelled, followed by a slap to the boy's cheek. His eyes slid open slowly.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Padme's missing."  
  
Anakin was suddenly up and awake at those two words (with a little help from the Force). He wasn't fully un-drunk, though, and as he raced down the hall, he stumbled a bit. "What happened?" he called back to Obi-Wan who was following.  
  
"Not sure. It wasn't that long ago, they may still be in the building."  
  
Anakin nodded, immediately altering his course to the elevator. "Anakin," Obi-Wan said, catching up to his padawan, "I want you to go down, check the lower levels and the streets. I'll go up to the roof to look for speeders and check the floors up there. Captain Typho has his men searching the city."  
  
"Master, we should have a more effective search. What can two Jedi and a few security guards do? We need all the Jedi--"  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan said in warning, "I know you want her back safely, so do I. But this is not a matter to concern the Council. We can find her our selves. Now go."  
  
The padawan didn't respond just got in the elevator. Obi-Wan sighed, worried about what trouble his student would cause in this state and how long he would be able to function before the alcohol affected his system again. Quickly, his thoughts turned back to the current crisis and Obi-Wan ran towards the other elevator. He grabbed the lightsaber from his belt, not igniting it but keeping it at the ready. The elevator was there already and it was a quick ride up to the roof.  
  
Slight relief washed over him as he saw the tip of a speeder half hidden by the building's generator. He only hopped it was who he wanted. The saber ignited and he was draped in a blue glow in the night. The hum rang out announcing he was there and moments later a blaster shot rang past his ear. He had the right place.  
  
Obi-Wan jumped to the top of the generator, jumping down the other side and landing behind a smaller figure. "Where's the Senator?!" he yelled, telling even in the dim light that this was a bounty hunter and most likely the one responsible for the Senator's abduction.  
  
The only response he got was a few blaster shots which were easily deflected by his lightsaber. Discarding the poorly held on cloak and throwing it to the side, he jumped forward swinging his lightsaber, but the bounty hunter ducked, coming up behind Obi-Wan. The hunter shot again and this time the bolt imbedded itself in his upper arm.  
  
The Jedi winced in pain, unable to put pressure on it without dropping his lightsaber. Any other time he would have fought fair, but Obi-Wan was now annoyed that he had a wound and that he didn't have the time to do this. He held out his hurt arm and the gun flew from the bounty hunter's hand. While he looked confusedly at the blaster, Obi-Wan had enough time to close the distance and hold the lightsaber to his throat.  
  
"Tell me what you did with the Senator," he asked, using the Force to persuade the bounty hunter to tell him all he knew.  
  
"I was hired by another bounty hunter," a woman said, and the Jedi was surprised to find a female bounty hunter, "The Senator lived through several attacks so this time I was told to poison her and kidnap her so she couldn't be saved. She's unconscious in my speeder."  
  
His anger grew but he was able to suppress it... barely. "What did you poison her with."  
  
"I'm not telling you," she laughed, Obi-Wan's influence with the Force obviously having no effect.  
  
"Even if it saved your life?" he asked, rather confused.  
  
"I'm dead now for telling you that anyway. Good luck with curing your precious senator." Her body fell limp under his grasp and she fell to the ground.  
  
Obi-Wan knelt beside her, realizing that a needle on her collar was now stuck in the skin on her neck, no doubt tipped with poison; she had taken her own life rather then answer to whoever had hired her.  
  
The Jedi turned the lightsaber off, clipping it back to his belt. He put a hand to his wound and when it came back it was covered in blood. "Great," he muttered, looking to the sky to make sure that there were no other surprises for him.  
  
Padme. The thought flashed through his mind and he immediately ran to the speeder, which had stupidly been unlocked. He opened the door to find Padme unconscious in the passenger seat. Her hands and feet had been tied together and her dress torn. Carefully, Obi-Wan lifted the senator out of the speeder, and sat on the ground, cradling her body and ripping the restraints from her limbs.  
  
"Padme," he said softly and when she didn't stir, his voice became louder. "Padme! Wake up, please... wake up."  
  
Horrified that she had already passed on, he put his ear to her chest, listening for a heartbeat. It was there but so faint she probably wouldn't live for very long. He would have to hurry back to her rooms and find someone who knew about poisons. But, it would be so much easier if he could get her to wake up.  
  
A thought crossed his mind... he could always kiss her and see if she woke up. It was a stretched attempt and probably fueled by the feelings for the Senator that he somewhat hid. How would he ever explain it, though? It didn't matter; Obi-Wan needed her awake and if it didn't work, he'd try something else.  
  
Slowly, the Jedi leaned down, lingering just a few centimeters from her lips. Before he could back out, he leaned in even more, brushing his lips over hers. Padme's lips were incredibly soft and yet, he could feel them growing colder. Obi-Wan's eyes slid closed as he tried to make the moment last longer.  
  
Even though she was unconscious, the simple kiss sent shivers down his spine as he finally got to do what he had wanted to for such a long time. Despite the fact that she would probably have no knowledge of this moment, it was the single greatest thing he'd felt in a while.  
  
Emotion flooded through him. Longing. Passion. Worry. A simple act that ignited so many unknown feelings and awakened what had lain dormant in the Jedi's mind. Long ago, he had locked out that ability to love.. not for another person, but for someone... someone... someone like her. A new part of Obi-Wan was reborn and no skill with the Force or training from the Jedi would allow him to suppress it again.  
  
As he pulled away, Obi-Wan was relieved to see her eyes flutter open. He could tell immediately that she wasn't right, that she was in pain. It broke his heart to see her this way.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper. "What.."  
  
"Shh, it's okay. I'm going to help you," he said with a pained smile, and the relief that she seemed to not have noticed the kiss gave him some hope.  
  
"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Padme could barely bring herself to smile, and then her eyes began to close again.  
  
"No, Padme!" he yelled. "Don't... don't close your eyes, okay? We have to get you up and moving, so we can get help."  
  
Padme opened one eye, her face paleing as she did so. "No need to yell."  
  
Worry was all he felt as she spoke. "Come on, we've got to go." Obi-Wan helped Padme into a half standing position, before he got to his own feet. "Can you walk on your own?"  
  
"Of... of course I can." Padme took a step and nearly collapsed as she cried out in pain. "Or maybe I can't."  
  
"I thought so," he said, searching the ground aimlessly until he found the discarded cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. He then lifted Padme into his arms, as gently as he could, but she moaned as her body was shifted so drastically. She immediately put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "This will be faster, and we need you to have all your strength."  
  
He got no reply.  
  
"Padme?" Obi-Wan asked, panicking. Her eyes had closed again and he barely feel the little breaths she labored to take. "I'm not going to let you go, Padme."  
  
With that, Obi-Wan took off at a run for the elevator. "I promise I won't let you go."  



	3. Revival

**Disclaimer:** Day 7: have not experienced any signs of becoming George Lucas. Also, have not found any legal documentation that says I own anything Star Wars. Hmm, wonder what it means?  
  
**A/N:** Notice how I always have an A/N? Yeah well... I hope this is a good chapter for everyone... I love writing romance/fluff for some reason but I always hate what I write, cause I think my "romantic" scenes suck. So once again, I hope you like it. I'm also going away for the weekend so the next chapter won't be posted until mid to late-ish next week. I'm going to a sci-fi convention! whooooooo.  
  
More feedback, please? ::puppy eyes:: I'll be your best friend! Okay, now I just sound desperate...  
  
  
  
  
  


**For the Sake of Being with You  
**:: Demon Eyes ::  
  
_~ Chapter Three ~  
_  


  
  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Obi-Wan had safely returned Padme to her rooms and was waiting with Dorme for a physician. Dorme was the only person he could find as he raced through her apartments, nearly in tears. Everyone else was still out looking for her and there was no way to contact them at the moment.  
  
  
Dorme had called the closest physician to come see her and she was now pacing quickly around the outer room while Obi-Wan sat at Padme's bedside, holding the unconscious senator's hand tightly.  
  
  
Her breathing had become so shallow that he could barely see her chest move. He was afraid that the doctor would be too late to help her.  
  
  
But he couldn't think that. The jedi knight remained optimistic, convincing himself that Padme would pull through. He had promised not to let her go and he wasn't going to break that promise.  
  
  
Despite the fact that Masters Yoda and Windu had told the Jedis they should not use their control over the force to help another like this, Obi-Wan ignored their words, using the Force to keep Padme strong. As he did, he could feel his own strength draining, but he continued. It was his own fault she had ended up this way, and he would fix it no matter the consequences.  
  
  
"Master Kenobi!" Dorme called from the outer rooms, "The doctor's here."  
  
  
The doctor, an older man whose remaining hair was a light shade of grey, followed Dorme through to the bedroom. Obi-Wan stood to great the doctor, never letting go of Padme's hand. "Thank you for coming."  
  
  
"Of course, Master Jedi," the doctor said in a raspy voice, "Now, you say she's been poisoned, by a bounty hunter?" Obi-Wan nodded. "Hmm..."  
  
  
Obi-Wan retook his seat as he watched the doctor walk to the other side of the bed and begin to examine the sleeping woman. His eyes then flickered to the pale face of the woman who's hand he held so tightly. She looked so innocent and vulnerable, so unlike how she really was.  
  
  
He realized that the doctor was saying something, but he only caught the end, "...not sure what the poison is."  
  
  
Terror came back into his eyes. "But you have to do something for her! Anything."  
  
  
The doctor shook his head slowly and sadly. "I'm not sure what I can do. An antidote could kill her..."  
  
  
"She's going to die anyway if you don't try something," the Jedi said, tears forming behind his eyes. "So try something."  
  
  
"Alright," the man nodded, afraid of the Jedi doing something to him.  
  
  
He sat a small bag on the table next to the bed, and began searching through. Obi-Wan, meanwhile, was brushing the hair out of Padme's face. She still wore her torn and bloody dress but was safely tucked between the blankets. He drew his face closer so that he could whisper to her without anyone hearing. "Padme, I promised I wouldn't let you go and I'm going to keep that promise. You are not dying today or tomorrow, but years from today. You can't leave now when you still have so much to give." He blinked away a tear, a weakness he was still not ready to show.  
  
  
The doctor cleared his throat nervously, and Obi-Wan pulled away. "These," the doctor explained holding up his hand which held a white powder, and then another hand which held a vial, "are two antidotes. The powder takes away the poison, the drink the symptoms. It's one of the most common antidotes and curses many things. I'm not saying that it's definite that the bounty hunter used a poison that be cured so easily... but it's worth trying."  
  
  
The Jedi nodded and then looked at the handmaiden in tears by the door. "Dorme," he spoke softly and then using the Force and influence of thoughts, persuaded the woman to leave the room. He really did not believe she should be here if the antidote didn't work. He then looked to the doctor who had just finished mixing the powder and liquid. "Alright."  
  
  
The doctor nodded unconsciously, then held the vial to Padme's lips, pouring it gently and slowly into her mouth. Obi-Wan squeezed her hand. "Come on, Padme, swallow."  
  
  
The young woman swallowed two mouth fulls of the substance. A minute later there was still no change, no sign of the antidote doing any good. "I'm sorr-" the doctor began to say, when suddenly Padme yelled out.  
  
  
She began to shake violently and then lashed out on the blankets. Terrified that she was dying, Obi-Wan grasped her arm and then moved to hold her other arm down in a desperate attempt to stop the spasm. "Calm down, Padme... What's happening?!"  
  
  
"I-I-I I don't know!" the doctor said, baffled as to what was happening in the girl's body.  
  
  
Dorme appeared in the doorway, inquiring the same as the Jedi but neither had an answer for her. They could do nothing but watch and wait. Several minutes passed and it appeared she was calming down and then, finally, she collapsed back on the bed, still.  
  
  
His face wild with fear, and tears beginning their journey from his eyes, Obi-Wan looked to the doctor, his voice a choked whisper. "Is she dead?"  
  
  
The doctor held no emotion on his face as he leaned forward, an ear to Padme's mouth and a hand on her wrist. After several seconds, he pulled back, smiling, "She has a pulse, she's breathing normally. I believe she's recovering."  
  
  
Obi-Wan collapsed back into his chair, indescribable emotions passing through him. He could not believe how relieved he was. How happy. So much so, he began crying again. He brought the pale hand he held between his own to his mouth, kissing it lightly. At a loss for words, he just continued staring at Padme's weak form. She was going to survive. He had kept his promise.  
  
  
The doctor smiled at Obi-Wan, packing up what he had taken out and walking over to Dorme, who was crying as well. He smiled at the handmaiden, too, and then looked over at the Jedi and the senator. "In all my years," he whispered to the woman, "I've never seen a person more in love, much less a Jedi."  
  
  
Dorme gaped at the doctor, realizing then that he was right. Obi-Wan was in love with Padme. Unable to voice words about this new information, she offered her thanks to the doctor, who grinned and promised to send the bill soon.  
  
  
The two stayed in silence like that for a while. Both too relived to say anything to each other but only stare at the woman strong enough to pull through. A miracle.  
  
  
"Dorme!" Captain Typho's voice cut through the moment, and Dorme brushed away her tears as she walked to meet the Captain. "We had no luck. Have you heard from Master Kenobi."  
  
  
Dorme beamed. "He found her, Captain." She pointed to the bedroom and Typho immediately ran into the room.  
  
  
"Oh, thank the gods."  
  
  
Obi-Wan turned to greet the man, the tears already washed from his face. "What happened?" Typho asked the Jedi, his face becoming softer as the relief washed over him.  
  
  
"In a minute, Captain," Obi-Wan replied happily, "You should call back your men first. And have you see Anakin?"  
  
  
"You're right, and no, I haven't seen Anakin, I'm sorry. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
  
Obi-Wan nodded to no one in particular then returned to his seat at the bedside. He couldn't allow something like this to happen again. The assassin had proved that even with two Jedi to protect her, she was still vulnerable. They would have to leave the planet, go someplace where a senator would be less likely to be found. He smiled as he imagined her arguing about leaving.  
  
  
He picked up Padme's hand again. Holding it gave him some comfort that she would turn out alright. Superstitious, yes, but it made him feel better. Especially now that he realized he was extremely tired.  
  
  
"Can I have my hand back, please?" a faint voice came from the bed, and Obi-Wan realized Padme had woken up. A chill washed through him as he heard her sweet, though weak, voice again and he realized just how close he had come to never hearing her speak again. Never seeing her eyes again. Never seeing her smile.  
  
  
It made him think of how little he really knew her, and how much he cared for her despite this. Obi-Wan wondered what his world would be like if he and Qui-Gon hadn't been sent to help her all those years ago. Dark and unfeeling, because other then the love he had for his padawan and the other Jedi, he rarely felt any emotion as deep or pure.  
  
  
He smiled softly, pushing his thoughts away and letting go of her hand. "How are you feeling?"  
  
  
"Horrible," she whispered, her eyes closing slightly.  
  
  
"I'm sorry for putting you in danger, Senator," Obi-Wan said quietly, still feeling guilty for what had happened.   
  
  
"Obi-Wan," she replied, using his name rather then title, "it was not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself."  
  
  
He smiled as she did, the obvious 'tone' in her voice meant to lighten the mood. "If you say so, Senator," was what he said so simply to her, when the jedi felt like expressing the earlier thoughts of how dark his world would have been if he had lost her, especially living with that feeling that he had been the death of her.  
  
  
"Padme," she whispered, her voice failing again. "My name is Padme. You had no problem using my name before. You shouldn't be calling me Senator."  
  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, but was somehow uncomfortable using her first name, "Of course... Padme."  
  
  
Obi-Wan continued staring at her, still unbelieving that she had survived and happy that she had, while Padme did her best not to look   
anywhere near the Jedi. Dorme had mysteriously disappeared.  
  
  
"Obi-Wan..." she began suddenly, her voice quieter then it had been. "Did... did you kiss me on the roof?"  
  
  
The Jedi froze, the memory coming back to him in tenfold. She had remembered? How was he going to explain this to her... He prayed for someone to come in, anyone, to rescue him. Unfortunately, no one entered to save him. "Yes, I did."  
  
  
She smiled, obviously sensing his nervousness. "Couldn't think of another way to wake me?"  
  
  
He shook his head but offered no smile. It was not exactly a simple matter. He still longed to feel her lips again, to feel her touch. And again, Obi-Wan reminded himself that he could not follow that path, especially now that he knew Anakin loved her as well.  
  
  
Padme, meanwhile was trying to understand if the kiss had meant anything to him, or if it had just been a solution to help her regain consciousness. She would probably never know, though, since Obi-Wan seemed reluctant to talk about it. Her only regret was that she had been unconscious during the kiss and had only awoken when he pulled back. She would give up everything at that moment if she could spend her life in Obi-Wan Kenobi's embrace.  
  
  
"You look exhausted," Padme said, changing the subject but she remembered to bring up the kiss again later. It was something she had to know. "You should get some rest, I'll be fine."  
  
  
"If the Senator doesn't mind," Obi-Wan replied, half-smiling, "I'd like to remain here for the night. The assassin is still out there, and I'm no longer trusting you to be without a Jedi."  
  
  
The thought of Obi-Wan watching her all night, as she slept, made her feel very safe. She nodded but made it look somewhat reluctant. After all, she was supposed to be playing the part of the Senator who did not want the Jedi's protection.  
  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, could you atleast leave me alone long enough to let me get changed?"  
  
  
She nearly laughed at the sight of the Jedi Knight blushing and getting up from his seat. The embarrassment that seemed to have overwhelmed her that afternoon had disappeared since he had saved her life.  
  
  


:://~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//::  


  
  
Hours later, Obi-Wan sat in the same chair in the dark bedroom, trying desperately not to stare at Padme's sleeping form. Before going to sleep, Padme had been forced to tell Captain Typho what had happened. All she remembered was walking down the hall and suddenly turning to see that Dorme no longer was with her, and then blackness. The next thing she remembered was being awakened by Obi-Wan (thankfully, omitting how she had been woken up) and then waking up again in her room.  
  
  
Typho had also found that it had been her drink during dinner that had been poisoned. Obviously, the security around the senator was not as good as they expected it was.  
  
  
And now, Obi-Wan sat vigil, though incredibly exhausted. He refused to let anything happen again, not while he could do something to stop it. Stiff from sitting for so long, Obi-Wan stood and winced as he hit his wounded arm on the chair. He had forgotten all about it until Padme had questioned the blood on her dress and he remembered he had been shot. In the stress and panic, he had forgotten about it completely.  
  
  
Another thought came to his mind, something else he had forgotten about. Anakin had still not been found or shown up. He really wanted to go out and find the boy, but couldn't be in two places at once. Obi-Wan just hoped the drunken boy didn't do anything foolish.  
  
  
The jedi walked slowly around the room until he stopped on the other side of Padme's bed. He couldn't help but admit to himself that she was so beautiful, the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. He knelt beside the bed, watching her pale lips taking breaths. Reaching a hand out, he pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and she whimpered in her sleep.  
  
  
He replayed the kiss in his mind, and the chills that went through his body appeared again. Her lips were so soft, and as he remembered placing his own lips on them, it took all of his training to keep him from leaning forward and capturing her lips again. He thought about being in her arms, or her in his. Heaven, just to be able to feel that warmth and comfort that the cold life of a Jedi forbid.  
  
  
Forbidden love, literally. A Jedi must not know love. And yet, he had already stepped over that line. He admitted to himself, finally, that it wasn't mere 'feelings' he held for the senator, but something that had not quite become love. Which was a lot to say for a man who had given his life to the Jedi.  
  
  
Sighing, Obi-Wan turned his thoughts away before he depressed himself. This feeling was more then enough then actually being able to express it... or have it returned. No, knowing the feeling was good enough for him.  
  
  
He pulled the blanket over her, making sure she was warm enough, and then lightly as possible, kissed her on the forehead. Padme smiled in her sleep.  
  
  
Obi-Wan returned to his seat and pulled the smallest of notebooks from his belt. Paper, a rare thing these days to write on, but it wasn't like he was about to walk around carrying a machine. In times when he couldn't meditate, he found it relaxing to write. No one ever knew about this of course.  
  
  
He pulled out a small lead pencil from the binding and smiled at Padme before starting to write.  
  
  


:://~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//::  


  
  
The next morning, Anakin still had not returned. Obi-Wan wanted to go out to look for him but he still did not want to leave Padme, and he felt she was not well enough to go out yet. Of course, she argued with him.  
  
  
"Obi-Wan," she said angrily, "I feel perfectly fine. I'm pretty sure I could handle taking a walk. I can handle yelling at you just fine!"  
  
  
"No, you're not leaving these rooms until I have a chance to speak to the council," Obi-Wan replied tiredly from his seat, keeping his eyes to the ground as Padme paced around in her robe.  
  
  
"And how do you expect to stay with me in my rooms and talk to the council at the same time?"  
  
  
"Anakin will stay here to protect you while I go talk to the council," he said for the fourth time.  
  
  
"And how do you expect Anakin to protect me when he's not here? Don't you see; you have to go look for him and if you want to protect me you have to take me with you."  
  
  
Obi-Wan got to his feet, pushed passed his limit and walked over to the woman causing his troubles. He grasped her by the shoulders, and looked her in the eye, "Senator Amidala, you are not well enough to go outside this room. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you and I will do my best to stop that from happening. I'm sure Anakin will be fine."  
  
  
Padme stared at him for a moment, stunned that he had spoken to her that way, and also that he cared that much. "Master Kenobi," she replied, trying to stay levelheaded, "unfortunately, I disagree with you. I feel better then I have in days. Is it that hard for you to believe that the doctor's antidote could work this fast? I don't care what you say, I'm going to look for Anakin."  
  
  
Obi-Wan blinked, his turn to be stunned. Her behavior was beginning to anger him but he had to remain calm. If only she wasn't so headstrong and could listen to reason just once... before he knew that he was doing it, he had leaned in to kiss Padme. The jedi saw her closing her eyes, waiting for their lips to meet. Seconds before they did, he found what control he had left and stopped, hovering in front of her face. "You're staying here," he whispered.  
  
  
Furious, Padme punched Obi-Wan in the arm. Unfortunately, it was the arm that had suffered a hit the previous night and the jedi took a step back as he winced in pain. Padme's anger quickly faded as she rushed to Obi-Wan's side. "Oh, gods. Are you okay, Obi-Wan? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
  
  
He smiled, though the smile was somewhat pained. "I'm fine, really."  
  
  
Padme rested her head on his good arm, laughing a little. "I actually hurt a Jedi."  
  
  
"No, a bounty hunter hurt a Jedi, you just took advantage of my vulnerability," Obi-Wan replied then dropped his voice comically. "But I won't tell if you won't."  
  
  
She looked up at Obi-Wan and started laughing again, and Obi-Wan felt his heart skip a beat as he watched her face become even more beautiful as she laughed. It made him want to laugh as well, and within seconds the two of them were laughing hysterically at nothing in particular.  
  
  
"Did I miss something?" Dorme said from the doorway.  
  
  
Both Padme and Obi-Wan turned to see her staring oddly at them, and they immediately composed themselves.  
  
  
"No, nothing at all," Padme said. "Now, will you please tell him that I'm well enough to go find Anakin with him?"  
  
  
"She's right," Dorme said before Obi-Wan could interrupt. "The doctor told me that she would be perfectly fine today and there was no reason she couldn't go out."  
  
  
"See?" Padme said, happily.  
  
  
Obi-Wan still shook his head though. "No, no I'm not letting you go-"  
  
  
"Master Jedi," Padme said, walking closer to him, "I think that a doctor would know a little more about my condition then you would. Now, if you'll let me get changed, I'll join you in a minute." With that, she grabbed his good arm and led him towards the door, closing it before he had a chance to say anything else.  
  
  
The young woman leaned her head against the door, sighing in relief. "Dorme? When did the doctor tell you that?"  
  
  
Dorme smiled as she walked over to her friend's closet, "Oh, he didn't, but I really did not want to hear you two fighting all day long." Especially when you should be doing the opposite, she thought with a blush.  
  
  
"Thanks, Dorme," Padme said happily, looking forward to spending the day with the Jedi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Post chapter A/N:** I just wanted to leave a little note about the Obi-Wan/notebook thing. This is probably abusing my poetic license (see i have an actual license! i can't drive, but i cant write! ::holds up license then quickly puts it away:: never mind i look horrible in that picture)...anyway, i always felt that Obi-Wan was probably a creative person. Like I said, I'm probably abusing my license and it'll be taken away from me....oh well! :)


	4. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I admit it, I have a shirt that says "I really am George Lucas" but it's a liiiiiie. I don't have the money to own Star Wars! ::cries:: I'm sorry!  
  
**A/N:** Short A/N this time. I'm baaaack. I don't have the faintest clue as to when the next chapter will be posted, possibly due to **writer's block **=( I haven't been able to write **anything**, lately. Be aware that mostly fluffy-stuff will start with the next chapter and continue through several chapters before going back to the plot (yes there **is** an actual plot)**  
**

  
  
  
  
For the Sake of Being with You  
:: Demon Eyes ::  
  
  
_~ Chapter Four ~_  


  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan was pacing around the sitting room, wondering how he had suddenly lost the argument. He really did not think it was wise to bring Padme along with him. Who knew what could happen in the busy streets of a place like this?  
  
  
It really was imperative that he find Anakin, though, one to make his job somewhat easier (he hadn't slept at all that night) and the other to make sure that he hadn't been killed or hurt. Maybe it would be okay, after all he would be there to protect her, no matter what.  
  
  
A few minutes later, Padme emerged from her room, and she looked better then well. She looked amazing, even dressed simply in black pants and a black, long sleeved shirt. He even noticed there was a blaster somewhat hidden at her side under a long jacket.  
  
  
"I'm ready to go," she announced as if the argument had never taken place.  
  
  
"You know I still don't approve of this," he replied with a sigh.  
  
  
Padme continued walking to the elevator, her long tied back hair swaying behind her. "Oh, I know."  
  
  
Obi-Wan followed her to the elevator which always seemed to be waiting for them. The two stepped into the elevator and immediately headed the hundred or so flights towards the street. They were silent for a few seconds before Padme asked, "How do you expect to find Anakin?"  
  
  
"A Jedi Master and apprentice have a bond through the Force. As we get closer to him, the bond will grow stronger. It's almost as good as a tracking device."  
  
  
Padme smiled. "Maybe you should get one of those for me, so you won't be so worried about me all the time."  
  
  
"It's an idea," Obi-Wan said under his breath, and turned away as if he said nothing. Padme just smile even more.  
  
  
"See, you do have a sense of humor."  
  
  
"I was laughing hysterically just a few minutes ago or was that a different senator I was arguing with?"  
  
  
"Yes... but," Padme thought a second then finished proudly, "that's different."  
  
  
He wanted to question what was so different about it but they arrived at street level then and were suddenly caught in the hustle of the day. Atleast, the Jedi thought, the   
daytime is better then the nightlife.  
  
  
"Stay close to me, Padme," Obi-Wan said, not realizing what his words would mean.  
  
  
Padme couldn't resist the chance to "stay close" to Obi-Wan, and linked her arm through his, careful of the wound. "If you say so, Master Kenobi."  
  
  
Obi-Wan froze as he felt her body against his, her warmth giving him spirit. The touch of her arm through his. Padme was just as transfixed as he was, finding comfort being so near to him. She wanted to stay that way forever. Of course, since neither of them wanted to move, it might become reality.  
  
  
"Uh," Obi-Wan breathed, "we should get going."  
  
  
Padme nodded, almost reluctantly. "Right."  
  
  
They both started walking at the same time, Obi-Wan leading her in the direction that he felt Anakin's lifeform coming from. They exchanged light conversation as they walked, still arm in arm, and both felt attraction for the other growing. Obi-Wan was indeed glad that he had somehow been talked into taking the young senator with him.  
  
  
The pair entered a rather seedy part of town and Padme looked questioningly at Obi-Wan. "He's here, somewhere. What in the blazes is the boy doing here?"  
  
  
Padme found that question better left unanswered. They continued down the road they were on, Obi-Wan looking intently at each door as he felt the link becoming stronger. Finally, he stopped infront of a door to a run-down, makeshift looking house. "He's in there," he said simply and knocked on the door.  
  
  
"Yeah, coming, coming," a feminine voice answered and the two exchanged wide eyed glances. The door opened a moment later and a young human woman who looked about Padme's age, glanced immediately at Obi-Wan with a suggestive smirk. "Oh, another Jedi. Pleased to meet ya."  
  
  
There was no doubt now that she had seen Anakin. "I'm looking for someone," Obi-Wan replied, dropping all formalities. "His name is Anakin Skywalker. Have you seen him?"  
  
  
The woman glared at the Jedi, possibly upset that he was all business. "Yeah, 'course I've seen him." She then turned and yelled into the house, "Anakin!"  
  
  
A groan and a muttered 'not so loud' was the response until Anakin, missing all clothing aside from pants, arrived at the door. The sight of both his Master and Padme made him become aware immediately. "Master!"  
  
  
"Anakin, I want you out here in two minutes. Any later and you will be punished," Obi-Wan said, immediately resuming his role as Jedi Master.  
  
  
"Of course, Master," Anakin replied, going back inside to get his things without a second glance at the woman. She shrugged and went back inside as well.  
  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head at how naive his student was. "I'm terribly sorry, Padme."  
  
  
She smiled softly, understanding what Obi-Wan had meant. Anakin appeared within a minute, fully dressed. He knew his master was not in a mood to be tested. The door slammed shut behind him.  
  
  
"Anakin, what happened?" The Jedi Master's words were calm which made Anakin even more afraid of him. If he had been angry, it would have made sense, but to see the   
older man so calm was nerve racking.  
  
  
"Last night, I was out looking for Padme," he shot the woman a grin, obviously happy to see that she was well, "And I...kind of passed out. Hope, there, she found me in the street and took me back to her place. That's all that happened, Master, I swear."  
  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, knowing his Padawan spoke the truth. "You should not have had so much to drink at dinner, Padawan. Padme could have been killed because of what you did."  
  
  
The boy paled at this, obviously realizing for the first time the full extent of his action. His arrogance still shown through, though. "How was I supposed to know that she would be kidnapped?! If I had known, I wouldn't have gotten drunk."  
  
  
"That's just it, Padawan. A Jedi must always be prepared, alert and expecting an attack even if one doesn't come. You are not to even look at a drop of alcohol as long as you are my student, do you understand?"  
  
  
Anakin bowed his head, "Yes, Master."  
  
  
"Now, I think you should apologize to the senator for your actions."  
  
  
Taking her hand, Anakin bowed his head to Padme as well, "I'm truly, deeply sorry for what I did, Padme, and I hope you can forgive me."  
  
  
"Of course," was all she could manage. She was impressed with the way that had gone. She had actually braced herself for a repeat of her own fight with Obi-Wan that morning.  
  
  
"We should return Senator Amidala to her rooms, now. It's not safe for her out on the street," Obi-Wan continued, looking pointedly at Padme.  
  
  
"You're right," she replied, catching the Jedi off guard.  
  
  
"Of course I am," Obi-Wan replied.  
  
  
The three now began their walk back to the building Padme was staying in. Padme and Obi-Wan walked together while a rather annoyed Anakin walked behind them, mad because instead of him walking next to the woman he loved, it was his Master. He remained silent though, knowing the older man had let him off easy and did not want to push him.  
  
  
The trip back was made in complete silence until they returned to the building, where Obi-Wan turned to his padawan and said, "I have to go speak to the Council, can I trust   
you to take care of the Senator?"  
  
  
The boy nodded eagerly, "Of course, Master."  
  
  
"Good. I'll be back shortly." Without another word, not even a good-bye to her, Padme watched sadly as the Jedi walked down the sidewalk, heading for the Jedi Temple.  
  
  
Despite their fighting, she would miss having him protecting her. The fight was actually part of what she loved about having him as a bodyguard. No one usually dared to fight with her but comply with her. Obi-Wan treated her as a real person and did not notice her position as a Senator in any way except that because of it, he had to protect her.  
  
  
"Come on, Padme," Anakin called to her, and she followed him, putting on a smile.  
  
  


:://~//~//~//~//~//~//~//::  


  
  
"Leave the planet immediately, you must," Yoda said after hearing the story of the previous night from Obi-Wan.  
  
  
The council had been adjourned to some important meeting, but Masters Yoda and Windu had agreed to meet with him.  
  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, looking down at the little green Jedi infront of him, "I knew you'd say that. Senator Amidala will not want to go willingly." A pause, and then a thought came   
to his mind, "Where do you suggest we go?"  
  
  
"Naboo, perhaps?" Mace said thoughtfully. "She may be more willing to leave if it is back to her own planet."  
  
  
"Yes, to Naboo the Senator must go."  
  
  
"She has just come from Naboo. With all due respect, Master, I do not believe she will agree with you on this. Especially with that vote so close."  
  
  
"We're just trying to keep her safe, Obi-Wan. She must be able to see that."  
  
  
"That girl cannot see anything other then what she wishes to do," Obi-Wan said, almost   
under his breath.  
  
  
Yoda and Mace exchanged a glance unnoticed by Obi-Wan. They both sensed deeper feelings for the Senator then Obi-Wan let on.  
  
  
"Surely, you can convince her?" Mace replied.  
  
  
The younger man sighed, remembering the argument the two had shared that morning. "I'll do my best, Master. And what about Anakin, will he be accompanying me?"  
  
  
"Hmm," Yoda thought, sharing another look with Windu. "More useful looking for this bounty hunter, perhaps the padawan is."  
  
  
Obi-Wan was shocked. "Do you really think he is ready for that?"  
  
  
"He is almost to the age when he will become a Jedi Master, Obi-Wan. We must see if   
he is ready for the trials or not. Or, do you believe that he requires more training   
before being set out on his own?"  
  
  
"No, he is ready," Obi-Wan nodded, just imagining how furious the boy would be with him if he told the council he was not ready. Although, in the current situation, he might be more mad about being separated from Padme.  
  
  
Which led him to thinking how he would be alone with Padme, now.  
  
  
Thoughts cut off there as he remembered he was in a room with the two most powerful Jedi alive, and would most likely pick up on any emotion.  
  
  
"Leave tonight, you must. Meet tomorrow with your padawan, we will."  
  
  
Obi-Wan bowed to his elders. "Thank you, Masters. I will tell Anakin you wish to see him." With that, he exited the Council room.  
  
  
Yoda and Mace immediately shared a look. "Confused, Master Kenobi is."  
  
  
Master Windu sighed, shifting his position in the chair. "He has feelings for the senator, though I'm not sure whether he has admitted them to himself. Do you believe this will interfere with the future?"  
  
  
Yoda let out a low grunt, "Chosen this path, the Force has. Whatever happens, the Force has meant it to be so."  
  
  
"I hope you are right. I fear much suffering will come of this."  
  
  
Yoda nodded to his friend, "As do I, Master Windu."  
  
  


:://~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//::  


  
  
  
"I'm sorry again, Padme," Anakin said for atleast the hundredth time as the pair   
returned to her rooms.  
  
  
"Anakin, really," Padme replied, somewhat amused, "It's quite all right. Obi-Wan is   
probably more angry at you then I am."  
  
  
Anakin's face dropped. "You're angry at me?"  
  
  
She shook her head quickly, as she realized she had chosen the wrong words. Stopping   
to face him, Padme replied, "No, I didn't mean it that way... I meant that I understand   
what happened and I've forgiven you. Just please, Anakin, don't do it again?"  
  
  
"Already done," he replied with a grin.  
  
  
They continued walking side by side into the sitting room where Dorme sat, mending the dress that had been ruined the previous night.  
  
  
"Welcome back, young Jedi," Dorme said to Anakin.  
  
  
The padawan had no reply as he caught sight of the torn, bloody dress. He turned quickly to Padme, who was taking a seat next to her friend and asked her in a panicked tone, "What happened to you last night?"  
  
  
Padme looked towards the floor, knowing that Anakin deserved to know what had happened but everytime she told the story or thought of the events, bad memories rose up, terrifying her. Despite that, she worked through her pain, retelling her story in painful detail, at Anakin's request, leaving out the same parts of the story as when she told Captain Typho.  
  
  
Padme found that she was unnerved to the fact that Anakin could not pick up on her distress as she told him of her kidnapping and near death experience. She wondered if it was the hangover or his he was really just unaware of her feelings. Either way, Padme was glad when Dorme finally interrupted.  
  
  
"M'lady," she said, using formality, "I believe I may have saved this dress. If you don't mind, I'd like to get some more materials."  
  
  
The senator just nodded absently, unable to beg her friend to remain with her. She watched Dorme exit the room, dress in hand, feeling her only escape escaping herself.   
In a moment, Anakin had positioned himself next to Padme.  
  
  
"I can't believe it's been ten years since we met each other on Tatooine," he said in a half-whisper, raising a hand and letting it drift down her arm.  
  
  
"Neither can I," she responded, hiding her unease, "and you've gotten much taller." Padme was vaguely aware that she had said something similar to him when they had met again the previous day.  
  
  
He laughed. "Yes, well I couldn't stay that 9 year old boy forever, now could I? I'm an adult now... we both are," he added with a grin. "Older and more mature... and able to move past childish things."  
  
  
As he finished, Anakin leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Padme's lips. Padme only gave into the kiss partly. It was a sweet kiss and she felt the emotion of the Jedi apprentice radiate like the sun, but it held about half the passion and desire as a simple look from Obi-Wan. It was then that she knew for sure that she could never feel anything other then friendship towards the boy.  
  
  
Padme pulled away with a jerk, berating herself for letting that kiss linger so long. "We shouldn't have done that, Anakin."  
  
  
"Why not?" he murmured, running a hand through her hair. He really didn't sense her feelings, did he? Was he so blind by his own lust that he assumed that Padme felt the same?  
  
  
She got to her feet, looking down on Anakin. "Don't," she said simply in a harsh tone which finally sunk through.  
  
  
Anakin blinked rapidly several times, hurt. "I-I didn't mean to. I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Anakin, I just can't... I hope you understand."  
  
  
"Of course," he said, his childish smile returning half-heartedly.  
  
  
Padme sat back down, and they sat in awkward silence for a long time. She regretted telling Anakin so harshly that she wasn't interested as she seemed to have started breaking his heart. But, she quickly reminded herself that she had the right to choose whose advances she accepted, and Anakin would have to accept it as well. The senator was surprised that the boy had held this crush for as long as he did. In her eyes, Anakin seemed the kind of youth who would look at any beautiful woman and instantly fall for her, only to move on to the next beautiful girl.  
  
  
But Obi-Wan was loyal, and she could tell by the way he acted and the looks she saw from his eyes, that he had never been in love. She imagined the Jedi master was somewhat like his apprentice when he was younger, but had grown out of that. It was part of what attracted him to her, that sense of loyalty and knowing he would never betray someone he loved.  
  
  
Her eyes darted around the room shrouded in eerie silence and she unknowingly met Anakin's gaze, who was looking at her strangely, as if he didn't understand something. Padme quickly shielded her emotions; she had to remember that he was a Jedi and able to pick up the slightest change in her moods. She predicted it would not be wise to let the boy know she refused his advances because of another man.  
  
  
The silence lasted for nearly half an hour, before Obi-Wan returned, breaking the awkward silence. As soon as he stepped off the elevator, he knew something was wrong but did not question what had happened, because he did not like the looks he was getting for the guilty party.  
  
  
"Master," Anakin said, getting to his feet, "what did the council say?"  
  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes darted to Padme, who remained seated. She looked the most awkward of the two, and seemed slightly less interested in the topic then she should have been. Fine with him, it might have actually made the news easier to deliver.  
  
  
"Well," Obi-Wan said, folding his arms, "Masters Yoda and Windu think it best that I accompany the Senator offworld to Naboo, immediately."  
  
  
"What?" Padme nearly yelled, loosing her temper as she got to her feet. "Doesn't your damned Jedi Council know that I've only just arrived and this vote is very important? One that I must be present for? I refuse to leave Coruscant before the vote, Master Jedi. I don't believe there is anything else you could do to get me off this world short of kidnapping me yourself."  
  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and thought how ignorant he was to think that the Senator might have actually gone along with it without protest. Despite attempts on her life, she still wished to stay in harm's way. She was unbelievable. "Believe me, Senator, if that's what it will take, I'd be happy to obligee."  
  
  
She crossed her arms, mirroring his own expression. "I'm not leaving, and that's final," Padme said, nearly resorting to pouting like a small child.  
  
  
Obi-Wan's nerves rose at her stubbornness. "No, you are returning to Naboo and that is final," his voice a mix of calm and annoyance.  
  
  
"He's right, Padme," Anakin said, trying to reason with her, "we do not want you hurt and it would make more sense for you to go back to Naboo, and have Dorme pretend to be you for a while."  
  
  
"I am not putting another person, a friend, in danger because some Jedis are trying to interfere with my job."  
  
  
"How do you expect to do your job if you're dead?" Obi-Wan replied, and Padme fell silent. "Don't you understand, Senator, that the people would much rather have you safe to serve them another day then to be killed now when you could have done so much good in the future? You will find, m'lady, that any person you ask will tell you the same, and that it is wise to leave. You are the only one who would consider suicide."  
  
  
Padme remained silent, sitting back down on the couch. She rested her head in her hands, wondering if she had really been that irrational and blind. He was right, of course he was right. It was wiser that she flee now and live to help Naboo another day. But, still, that word 'flee' was what kept her fighting to stay on this planet.  
  
  
"I do not wish to leave, Master Kenobi," she said civilly.  
  
  
"I understand," Obi-Wan replied with a sigh and a shared look with his student. Neither wanted to loose her, but they didn't want to force her off the planet. They wanted her to decide to leave by herself. It was just a matter of persuading and the Senator seeing past her stubbornness. "But if you want to live, you must come with me."  
  
  
Padme looked up at the Jedi, eyes glistening. Such a hard decision, yet she already knew the choice. She had to go with Obi-Wan because her role was too important in helping her people. Yet, she was reluctant. This upcoming vote on the creation of an army was important to her and the fate of the galaxy. Without her vote, events might be altered drastically. She looked for answers in the blue eyes of the older Jedi.  
  
  
_Please choose right, Padme, please come with me. It would be too much for the galaxy to bare if you were to be killed_, Obi-Wan's voice sounded through her head.  
  
  
She was not surprised, Padme had always suspected that the Jedi had the ability to communicate this way. She wondered if she was able to communicate back.  
  
  
_Of course._  
  
  
_Can you hear everything I think, Master Kenobi?  
  
  
Only what you want me too._  
  
  
A relief. She did not want that particular Jedi routing through her thoughts, mostly because a large percentage centered on him and situations he probably would not like to know went through the young senator's mind.  
  
  
Padme looked at Anakin, who stared back at her, a slightly compassionate expression on his face. She knew he was trying to help her see that she should leave, and it made her regain some respect for him again. To him, it looked as if she was just having a hard time deciding, while she conversed with Obi-Wan in her mind.  
  
_  
I feel like I am running from my duty.  
  
  
Impossible, Padme._ She noted the familiar use of her name with affection. _You are just doing what is best for your people. As I said, they would care more that you live to help them tomorrow, then die in vain today._  
  
  
Boldly, for she was not one to be afraid and a coward, she ventured; _You'll be there to protect me, Obi-Wan?_  
  
  
He hesitated a moment before responding. _I will always be there to protect you, Padme. I promise._  
  
  
_You may have just convinced me to go, Master Jedi._  
  
  
The two shared a smile before Padme voiced her decision in words. Anakin looked incredibly relieved and thanked her for seeing that it was necessary.  
  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, turning to his student, wearing an emotionless mask, "unfortunately, you won't be able to accompany us." Before the boy could protest, Obi-Wan continued, "The council would like to see you tomorrow morning, about sending you on a mission."  
  
  
Anakin blinked in surprise, then immediately brightened. "A mission, Master?"  
  
  
"Yes. They'll explain it to you, but, if this goes well, you may find yourself ready to take the trials."  
  
  
Anakin's smile became a grin. "Really?" he laughed and Obi-Wan nodded, smiling.  
  
  
The boy couldn't help but become excited despite his Master's advice that he hide his emotions. Padme felt herself laughing along at such emotion.  
  
  
"That's wonderful, Anakin," she said, giving him a hug.  
  
  
This left him grinning more then before.  
  
  
"If you don't mind," Obi-Wan said, turning to Padme as Anakin continued celebrating, "I   
received no sleep last night and would like to catch up. I'm sure Anakin wouldn't mind being your guardian for the day."  
  
  
He saw something flash through her eyes at the mention of Anakin but she nodded, maintaing her smile. "Of course. You've done more then necessary and deserve some sleep."  
  
  
"Thank you, Senator," he said, bowing and then heading towards the door. "We'll be leaving tonight, just after sunset." And then he was gone.  
  
  
Padme wished he would have stayed with them longer, especially since she did not feel very comfortable with Anakin. But, she supposed she would see him everyday in the future. And he deserved his rest.  
  
  
"I'm starving," Anakin said, suddenly and offered his arm to Padme, "Would you like to join me and then I'll help you pack?"  
  
  
Padme smiled a genuine smile because he was acting like that little boy again, and she gratefully accepted his arm, as they headed for the dining hall.


End file.
